1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a rail system for vehicle transport and in particular a rail system having one or more wheel-engaged hydraulic piston-and-cylinder assemblies located next to a running rail. At the same time the invention relates to a hydraulic piston-and-cylinder assembly which is suitable for use in this rail system.